Don't ever forget these moments
by MissyEvil
Summary: Spoilers for 3x11. Everyone is saying goodbye, but when it's time for Emma and Regina to do so, Regina has somethine different planned. Emma can never forget, and Emma has to make sure she can't either. Will be two chapters. Happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

"The curse it's coming. There's no escape!" Grumpy yells, running towards the group of people standing in the middle of the street.

A couple of eyes widen and a few gasps can be heard. "What- what does this mean?" Emma asks, her voice breaking. David and Snow are in each other's arms instantly.

A few moments of silence go by before Regina speaks up. Emma can't see her face but she's pretty sure she knows the woman feels just as broken as she does right now, maybe even more. "It means.. that everybody will go back to where they're from. "

Henry's grip on her tightens and she pulls him closer. "As in.."

"Yes." Regina says, turning around to face Emma and Henry. Emma lets go of him as he rushes into Regina's arms, crying loud and holding her so tight she is sure it actually hurts Regina a bit. She turns around herself and runs into her parent's arms. "Mom. Dad." She speaks, her voice low and a few tears escaping her eyes. She feels Snow's tears land on her shoulder and it makes everything so much harder because yes, they are a pain in the ass, but they are her parents. She's finally found them and now she's going to lose them again.

She squeezes them hard before they push her into the direction of the two man standing awkwardly. When she stares at them something insides her switches, like it is all very clear suddenly. Yes, they are both great and she's sure she could be somewhat happy with them. However, they aren't what she wants. The reason she can't choose is because neither of them will give her what she so desperately wants. Her own happy ending. Yes, choosing Neal or even Hook would make her parents –and almost everyone else- very happy, but not herself. She walks over to both of them, allowing not much more than a hug.

"Emma." Neal starts but she cuts him off. "No. I don't want to hear it. If this is the last time we're going to see each other I need to be honest." She looks at Hook too now. "I like you both, I do, but this was never going to work out. Neal… we've had our chance and I although I still love you it will never be the same again because I will always feel that stab in my heart when I look at you. Hook, you are a great guy, if you see past all of the pirate crap, you're just not someone I picture myself with 20 years from now."

Hook winks and smiles, but there's a slight tremble. "Good thing there's probably not even a tomorrow. At least, not where we'll be together." She can't bring herself to smile

Finally she walks towards her family. Regina is still holding onto Henry, tears running down her face. "Regina." She says, making the other woman's eyes focus on her finally. She wipes angrily at her tears and takes a deep breath. She looks down from Emma to Henry and back. "It's okay, you can say goodbye." Emma speaks. It is as if there is no one else around but the three of them. Because yes, this is her family and god why couldn't she have realized all of this sooner.

"Henry." Regina begins, kneeling down in front of him. Henry is crying too, but he doesn't stop his tears. "Henry I want you to know that I will find a way. I will find a way to find you again and I promise that when I do, I will never let go of you again."

He sniffs. "Ho-how can you be sure?" He sounds just like little Henry again. Emma steps closer and places a hand on Henry's shoulder, but her eyes are focused on Regina.

"Because she is your mother, and a mother always finds her child."

Henry turns around and looks at her. "You promise me you'll search for Mom? For all of them?"

Emma nods with a smile on her face and Henry mimics it. Regina is crying again though. "Henry wait." She grabs both of his arms, silently gesturing him to pay attention to her again. "There is a chance I will not remember who you are, if we go back to where we're from I'm going to be the Evil Queen again, not your mother."

Henry shakes his head wildly. "No. You will still be my mother. Even if you won't remember me, I will still be here." She frowns until he lays his palm flat on the clothes covering her chest, right above her heart.

Instead of answering him she just pulls him in again. After a while Regina lets go and pushes Henry into the direction of Snow and David.

Emma knows that it's their turn now, their turn to say goodbye. Tears have started streaming down her face again but she's glad to notice that she's not the only one. Regina seems to have lost the capability of holding herself together too.

"Emma." She says, her voice surprisingly steady.

The blonde just shakes her head and wraps her arms around Regina. Who cares what everyone things, who cares if this is the best thing to do or the 'right' thing. She holds on tight until the other woman just melts into her touch and starts crying quietly into her neck, for only them to hear. "It's okay." She rubs up and down Regina's back and the grip tightens.

They stand there for a while, completely ignoring everything around them, everyone around them. Suddenly Regina tenses underneath her and Emma pulls back with a frown on her face. "Regina, are you-"

Lips are pressed against her own all of the sudden and Emma's knees almost gives in. This isn't fair though. When she tries pushing her away, the older brunette breaks the kiss apart but keeps their foreheads apart. "Wait, Emma." The blonde shakes her head and desperately tries to break away from Regina. Her heart is beating rapidly and she's in complete panic. Why did she have to do this now of all times?

"Please." Regina says softly and it's enough for Emma to look into those brown eyes, filled with different emotions. She sees fear, desperation, emptiness but also.. love. Emma stands still, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She allows Regina to come close again, so that their faces are inches apart once more. When the blonde looks into her eyes this time, they're purple. She doubts if this is such a good plan but it seems like Regina can read her mind. "Please Emma, just let me do this." Slowly the younger woman nods and this time her eyes are closed as she feels the lips connect to her own. It's different this time. Now that she isn't fighting it, everything feels overwhelming. Not just that 'madly in love butterflies all over the place' overwhelming but something more too. Something a lot like.. magic. She slowly drifts away in the feeling, until everything fades to black and Regina's lips are no longer on hers.

When she opens her eyes again she's in Regina's backyard. It's not hard to tell because of the enormous apple tree standing not far away from her in the middle of the yard. She frowns though, seeing that it's still completely intact, no harm done. Just when she wants to take a step forward she hears something. Laughter. It's from a child. It becomes louder and louder until a five year old runs past her, chased by the woman she has grown so fond of. Her heart skips a beat when the boy turns around and looks right at her. "Henry!" she screams. She tries to move but she can't. Her feet are glued to the ground. "Henry!" She screams again, but her five year old son is tickling his mother now, not even noticing her. Tears form into her eyes and she shuts them, wanting desperately to get out of this.

The second time she opens her eyes things are much more quiet, and she can move this time. She's standing in the hall of Regina's house, right by the front door. The house seems so quiet she almost thinks that nobody is home. That is, until she hears the sounds coming from upstairs. As she walks up the stairs, she uses the bar to lead her up. She's surprised when she notices she can't feel it. She can see her hand on the material but she feels nothing. She finds that the voices come from the master bedroom. She tries to understand, but there are no words recognizable. No, this is the sound of a baby. She quickens her pace and walks into the bedroom. What she sees is enough to make her eyes tear up again. Regina is asleep, her hand protectively holding the baby that is resting comfortably on her belly. Henry. He's not fully awake but he's talking happily and she swears she feels his eyes resting on her once more. "Hey there my little boy." She says in a soft voice. Henry stirs a bit and Emma's eyes shift to Regina's face. Her hands reach out to the woman and her son but before she gets the chance too, she's pulled back into darkness again.

This time when she opens her eyes she shuts them again immediately. No, she wants to go back to that bedroom. Something catches her attention though. She's standing in Henry's room and hears footsteps coming up the stairs. It's loud, and so is the screaming that comes with it. "Henry stop it right now!" Regina screams and Emma doesn't even need to see her to know that she's desperate and hurt.

"No! I'm going to find my real mom and you can't stop me Regina." Emma's mouth drops open at Henry's words. What did he just say? The door to the room is pushed open and she screams when she realizes it's going to hit her. The pain never comes though, the door went straight through her.

"Henry please, you can't go to that woman." Now Regina comes into view and the blonde wants to wrap her arms around the woman, to tell her that it's going to be okay. "Her name is Emma and she loves me."

"And I don't?" Regina says, an eyebrow raised but it doesn't hide the real pain at all.

"You can't, you're not my real mother."

Emma shuts her eyes hard, wanting nothing more than to get away from this. She does realize what Regina's doing now. When she opens her eyes she's no longer in a certain moment. Things are flashing by, there are birthdays, first girlfriends, more fights, sports games that he wins. Every moment that meant something, good or bad, is in there. She's surprised though, when she finds herself in the final moment that Regina has guided her too.

It's different this time. She's not herself. In fact, she's looking at herself and her son which means she can only be one person. One look at the blue blazer says enough. She feels herself – or well Regina – speak the words she remembers from just a few days ago. "Henry! Honey!"

She watches her own self smile at the discovery that her son is alive and well and she actually feels Henry wrap his arms around Regina. When he pulls away she locks eyes with herself and then she just knows, she realizes. In that one stare she feels Regina's love for her, all of it. It's so strong that it feels like it just wants to burst from her heart. She wants to stay in this moment forever, these moments, but once again she is pulled away from them.

She doesn't open her eyes but the feel of Regina's lips against hers are enough of a sign that she's back again. She breaks the kiss, still slightly in shock. This is more than she can handle.

Emma feels her tears again and she's stopped cursing herself over them.

"Don't forget me." Regina says softly.

Emma smiles sadly. "I won't remember anything else."

A tiny body presses in between them just before everything turns black again, and Emma knows by the painful way her heart clenches, that it's because of the curse this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! I know I should have updated this way sooner but blah blah school work personal shit... you know the drill. Anyways, this story is now finished and I hope you like it. Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter. **

**All mistakes are mine, I am capable of speaking proper English but I'm just too lazy enough to spellcheck and all. Sorry about that hahah :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. **

**hope you enjoy, **

**xx**

* * *

One year later

Emma takes a big gulp from her bottle of alcohol. It's scotch, she assumes. She doesn't even really care anymore actually. A slight breeze brushes through her hair and she turns her head in the direction of the door. "Hey ma." She hears the familiar voice speak. She manages a light smile, knowing it looks anything but real, but she's past the point of caring about that too. Henry comes forward then and takes the bottle from her tight grasp. "We should go to bed. There's always tomorrow."

She smiles sadly, because he says that every night and it never happens. It's always, _maybe tomorrow you'll find out_. It's not fair at all, why does she have to remember. Why are these stupid memories stuck in her head and why can't she get a break. Sometimes she wishes that she would have been hit too, by this new curse. She wishes that she remembered nothing, that she had no idea what she's missing out on. It would make things so much easier.

She's afraid to close her eyes again that night, just like she always is. She knows what will come and there is no way other than staying awake to stop it. But her body is exhausted, her eyes are red and she's not even sure she can stand anymore. She's so tired. For the first time in three days, Emma Swan drags herself to bed.

She doesn't want to fall asleep just yet, because she knows that if she does, the flashes will begin. Always the same images that Regina showed her that day a year ago keep playing over and over, reminding her of what not only she, but Regina and Henry, are missing out. She doesn't know why, maybe it's a reminder that she can't stop, maybe it's Regina who wants her to never forget (not that she ever could). Whatever it is, Emma can't figure it out and every time she goes to sleep the dreams get worse. The memories come by faster and faster and she's no longer an outsider. Unlike when Regina first showed them to her, she can actually move this time and she's no longer invisible. To Henry she still is, but Regina always notices her. At first Emma had ran to the other woman, only to be disappointed that she couldn't actually touch Regina. No matter how many times she folded their hands together, there was nothing but air. Regina never said anything in the beginning. It started to frustrate her then, followed by anger. Only recently was Regina talking too, well not really talking, it was more like screaming. She never said much, mostly just a desperate scream of her name, which broke her heart. She was so angry at Regina, she really didn't need this reminder every night, that kiss was enough to never forget the other woman.

Henry had suggested that they probably meant something, knowing his mom there had to be a secret message. But Emma was no savior anymore, and she couldn't do this. She didn't know how. So every time she did go to sleep, she would just sit on the ground covering her ears, letting the images and the screams go past her until she'd wake up in the morning feeling refreshed but emotionally broken.

Moving away from Storybrooke was an option too, but she didn't want to give up the chance that Regina would find her way back. Maybe someone had found a way. Knowing her parents they probably felt that same empty hole in their heart. Only was Emma unfortunate enough to know what caused it. She had never really been that close with them, except before the curse. After that everything had pretty much changed and not in a good way. However, now that they were got she had this painful hole in her heart, and it wasn't caused by Regina's absence (because that was way worse). No, this was missing her parents. She is that same little girl again, curled up in her bed late at night, wondering where her parents are. Knowing who they are doesn't really make it easier, worse even. She worries about them, and she knows Henry does too. With their memories gone she can't guarantee Snow's and David's safety to her son. She tried in the beginning, she tried to tell him that they were going to be okay, that they were probably having balls and parties and everything. What she didn't know was that she was sort of an open book to her son. He reached through her walls and instead of forcing her to be the better person he was helping her, letting her be vulnerable when she needed to be.

And lately, that was very often.

With these stupid dreams she is losing it completely and besides Henry there is no one else to go to. She had tried talking to herself in Archie's empty office for a month or so, but it didn't help. Now she just tries to stay awake for as long as her body can, because as long as she is awake, she's okay. Or she can at least pretend to be. Until the last day, when the alcohol would come and Henry has to drag her to bed and force her to sleep. "It will be over soon." He always whispers so sweetly and it almost makes her cry because it reminds her that she should be tucking him in, telling him "maybe tomorrow" but on these days she just can't.

She closes her eyes then and no matter how much she tries to stop it, she falls asleep right away.

She's crying the second the images start flashing. Henry's running around the garden, while Regina is sitting peacefully on the blanket perfectly splayed out on the soft grass. For a second everything is fine. That is, until Regina suddenly turns and looks at her. "Emma" she says. The blonde's hands are already covering her ears. She's surprised though, because the brunette isn't screaming anymore. It's more of a soft pleading for help and curiously she removes her hands, still keeping them close if she were to scream again. Regina walks towards her but instead of looking at the brunette her ears stay on Henry. Her vision is still watery because of the tears but she ignores it.

"Emma."

Regina kneels down in front of her, forcing Emma to turn her head and look at the stunning brunette in front of her.

Emma shakes her head. "I don' t know what you want from me."

Regina keeps her face blank and walks back towards the blanket. "Emma." This time her voice hitches and it's enough for Emma to sob loudly. She's sure that it will wake Henry up but she can't escape from here, not until it's over.

"Please stop." She says, shutting her eyes closed.

"Emma!" It's louder this time and her hands find her ears again. Before she knows it she's in the second scene.

Baby Henry is usually the worst and she forces her feet up those stairs. Regina is sitting on the bed, waiting for her. Henry is in his crib. She can barely remember what this memory was like when she first got it, only knows that it was very different.

She looks at Regina. There are tears on the woman's face and it forces her inner anger away. Because maybe, somewhere, this pain is real for Regina too. Maybe it leaves her restless too. She wipes her tears and sits down. Regina turns her head to Henry and then back at Emma. "I can't." She says, though she isn't sure what Regina means. "I can't touch him, this isn't real."

Though Regina's face keeps as blank as always, there's emotion in those dark eyes and it's nothing good.

Sooner than usual she enters the last scene. Henry and Regina's fight.

She's careful to avoid the door, because even though it goes straight through her, it keeps giving her shivers. Henry screams at Regina, but the brunette pretends like she isn't hearing it. It's just them now, both on the outside of this memory. Henry is just a film playing in the background.

"Emma."

"No!" She screams. "Stop it! You can't do this to me!"

Regina blinks and brushes forward so fast, Emma is caught off guard. She's never done that before. Regina holds out her hands for Emma to take.

"Please." The brunette says and it's so surprising that for a second Emma completely forgets everything around them. She can't hear Henry yelling anymore and she even forgets that this isn't real. It's just Regina and herself. She stretches her hands and opens up her palms, watching closely as Regina puts her hands in hers. She feels nothing, but it doesn't matter because she's staring in Regina's eyes and it's like it's supposed to be. Those dark eyes full of emotions.

"Please Emma."

The tears fall down her cheeks but she just keeps looking into those eyes. It's like she finally understands what needs to be done. Regina keeps reaching out for her in the dreams, but it can never work because Emma doesn't belong in these memories. These aren't theirs; they are Regina's and Henry's. Suddenly it's so clear. She closes her eyes so hard it almost hurts and focuses all her attention on the memories of her and Regina.

"Open your eyes." Regina says softly after a minute and when Emma does her eyes widen immediately. There are hundreds of images flying by her head. The first time they met, her saving Regina from the fire, another fight at Regina's place, the talk outside the diner, Henry again, Neverland, it's all there. She doesn't even notice it until Regina squeezes her hand. She can feel it. With her mouth open she looks down at the hands in her own. The hands that she can feel and touch. Another squeeze and the images flow into their hands and the rest of their bodies.

"Regina, I-" Is the only thing she can say before everything fades to black.

* * *

"Emma!"

"Emma wake up!" She falls from her bed and the hard blow is enough to wake her up.

"Henry." She groans before she remembers what had happened. "Wait! Henry!" She says, turning around to look at her son.

"Regina, we, I-"

"I know!" The boy yells and finally she notices the smile on his face, one she hasn't seen in a whole year.

"Kid what's happening?"

"You did it! They're here!"

Emma is up on her feet in a second. She puts on the first outfit she can find –which ironically is her red leather jacket, white tank top and matching skinny jeans - and drags Henry with her, out of their apartment.

He's right. They're all there, standing before their little apartment looking completely lost. Henry wants to run off, towards her parents she assumes, but the look on their faces tells her enough. They don't remember. They may be back but the curse isn't broken yet.

Finally she notices someone else, someone who seems not as lost as the rest. She has a certain level of confidence and certainty like she's come here to do something.

"Regina." Emma breathes. For a second time is frozen because there she is, standing so close. She looks different like this, but it's her Regina and her eyes are watery immediately. She really did it! She wants to go to the woman but by the way Henry has tensed completely beside her she needs to talk with him first. She kneels down and tilts his chin up.

"Hey, they're here okay? Which means that we're so close to finishing operation Cobra 2.0. Your mom is going to remember and so are Snow and David and everyone else. It's finally gonna be like old times again. Okay?"

He slowly nods.

"Great. Now I need you to just stay here. Don't talk to anyone."

She leaves him in front of the apartment while walking towards the fierce woman. Regina meets her halfway, dressed in her Evil Queen outfit.

"Hi." Emma says awkwardly, and it's a little like the first time they met. Regina narrows her eyes, as if she is remembering the same moment.

"My name is Regina Mills, but I'm known as the Evil Queen."

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

The cold look vanishes off Regina's face and she's so glad because she can work with this, this is more like the Regina she knows. "We know each other, don't we Miss Swan?"

Emma smiles. "Yeah we do. Why are you here?"

Regina holds her head up high and looks around. "I'm not sure. All I know is that last night I dreamed about a woman that I had never met, but they felt so.. real. Like they were more than just dreams. The next morning I'm trapped in this.. realm … with all these peasants."

Emma laughs, because even though all of this is messed up at least some things never really change. She coughs then, forcing herself to be serious again. "That woman was me?"

Slowly Regina nods. "I don't normally come to ask for explanations because I am the Queen and I should know everything. However, I don't understand what is going on."

It's a harsh reminder that she can't trust this Regina, no matter how much she can seem like 'her' Regina, this is still the Evil Queen. "You've come here to kill me?"

Regina laughs a dark laughs and she can hear Henry take a step back behind her . She looks and see that her parents have made contact with him. Snow is kneeling down in front of the boy. She lets them, because even though they don't know Henry she knows that they would never do anything to hurt him. They'll always be Snow White and Prince Charming of course.

"I didn't come here to kill you."

"What then? Torture me until I tell you the truth? You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Madam Mayor."

It's a little slip and Emma mentally curses herself for it. "Your Majesty, I mean."

Regina is just standing still in front of her, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts. Emma knows what's happening then, Regina is remembering something again. The tiny smile on her face proves it.

"You remember?" She asks quietly.

Finally Regina's dark eyes snap back to hers. "Like I said, I don't understand."

Feeling braver, Emma takes one of Regina's hands in hers. The brunette tries to yank it free immediately but Emma just hold on a little tighter. "No, please let me help you."

"I do not require your help."

"Regina, please."

She stops as soon as the words leave Emma's mouth. She squeezes Regina's hand and never breaks the intense eye contact as she takes a step forward. By the look in Regina's eyes the memories are continuing to flow back into her brain but it's going to take more than just holding hands and the blonde knows it.

Slowly and gently she leans in, expecting to be blown back at any moment. The moment never comes though, and then Emma's lips are against Regina's. Her eyes flutter close and her free hand reaches up to cup Regina's cheek. It happens then, she can feel the weight of the memories – the ones that had been pestering her for a whole year and the new ones from yesterday – leave her body. A bright light comes from them, passing over the whole group of people standing around them.

Regina pulls away and gasps. "Emma." She says her mouth wide open and her eyes filled with tears.

"You're here. You're really here."

Regina wants to say something else but before she can a small body crushes into her midsection. "Mom!" Henry cries, hugging her tightly. Regina is on her knees in an instant, hugging the little boy close to her. "Henry!"

The blonde takes a moment to watch the two people hugging each other and holding on so closely until she hears someone calling out for her.

"Emma!" She knows those voices.

Two people wrap their arms around her the moment she turns. "Mom! Dad!" She says, tears on all three of their faces.

"You found us."

Emma pulls back and smiles at them. "What can I say, it runs in the family."

* * *

It's about 13 hours later when Emma is finally in bed again. She's exhausted, both emotionally and physically, but knowing that she's going to get a good night of sleep totally makes up for that. And.. she's not alone.

"Come here." The soft voice says right on cue and Emma rolls over, right into the arms of the brunette woman. She lays her head down on Regina's chest, just to here it beat. She needs to keep convincing herself that this is, in fact, real.

She clutches tightly onto Regina's side. "Sshh it's okay. I'm right here." The brunette says, kissing Emma's forehead.

They had talked about it, the memories and the fake world that Emma had to sort of live in while Regina was away. The brunette had told her about a spell that she had created. It was supposed to help Emma do what she finally achieved: get her memories to Regina, but it was never supposed to hurt her this much. Regina had apologized a million times, saying that if she had actually been aware of what was happening in the dreams she wouldn't have pushed Emma this much, she would have stopped it. In the end it didn't matter though, because Regina was back.

"I know, but it will take some time getting used to."

It's silent for a moment, though they both know the other isn't sleeping.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asks then.

Regina's hand continues drawing circles over Emma's back. Although she didn't know what she was missing that entire year, she had in fact been missing something. It was so frustrating and now that she had Emma back in her arms she couldn't believe how complete she finally felt. Like everything was for once just how it was supposed to be.

"Of course, my dear."

"How could you be sure the spell would work? I mean, it took me a year to finally figure it out."

Regina is silent again and Emma thinks that maybe she doesn't want to answer the question. Just when she's about to brush it off Regina starts talking again.

"Because I knew you'd choose me. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds in any version of reality, you'd find me and you'd choose me."

- THE END -

* * *

**Please review! xxx**


End file.
